pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Colossal Fossil Mistake
A Colossal Fossil Mistake is the fourteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Two days after getting off the S.S. Anne, Zach is in a laboratory talking to a scientist when they start talking about the new 'Fossil Resurrection' program, which is to revive fossils and send them to a lab in Johto run by the Naneohs. Scientist: So you see, we resurrect a lot of the fossils that we find here and send them to Johto, where they've been mining for a lot longer. Zach: I see. That's pretty cool. Actually, speaking of that, I have a fossil with me. Scientist: Really? Can I see it? Zach: Sure. Zach takes out the fossil, and hands it to the scientist, who examines it closely. Scientist: Looks like a Helix Fossil. Zach: Sure is! Think you could revive it for me? Scientist: Sure! It'll take a day or two, but we'll keep a close eye on it. Zach: Thanks, means a lot to me. Zach continues to chat with the scientist when a large explosion is heard. Scientists come running towards them, screaming. Several tourists are also seen running, and Kevin runs up to Zach. Kevin: A Pokemon busted out of one of those tube thingies! Scientist: What!? The scientist runs towards the explosion, Zach following him with a slight hesitation. As they run towards it, they pass a ton of aquariums with Kabuto and Omanyte in them. Once at the explosion, they see the cause. A Kabutops and Aerodactyl have busted out of their revival center, and are wrecking the lab. Zach: No way! Prehistoric Pokemon! As they watch the Pokemon begin to wreak havoc, a slender shadow, unbeknownst to them, slips through an exit behind the resurrection tubes. Scientist: This is horrible! We've got to calm them down! Zach: Let's see... Aerodactyl is Rock/Flying, and Kabutops is Rock/Water... Got it! Zach grabs a Poke Ball, and Bulbasaur jumps from behind him into action. Zach: Bulbasaur and Haunter, let's do this! Kevin: Zach, that's not very well thought- Scientist: Shhhh! He's battling! Kevin looks at him blankly, as Zach initiates the battle. Zach: Alright Bulbasaur, use Energy Ball on Kabutops, while Haunter uses Hypnosis on Aerodactyl! They unleash their attacks, but the Prehistoric Pokemon seem completely unaffected. Zach: What!? Kabutops: Kabuuuuu! Aerodactyl: AERO, AERODACTYL! Kabutops starts slicing machinery to bits, and Aerodactyl swoops at Bulbasaur, knocking him into a wall. As Bulbasaur hits the wall, fragments of plaster are sent flying. Zach: BULBASAUR! Zach glares at Aerodactyl. Zach: You want to REALLY battle? Alright then! Let's do this! He grabs a Poke Ball, and Kevin's eyes widen as he sees he's gripping it so hard it's about to break. Kevin: Zach, ca- Zach: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? Suddenly, a red aura flows over Zach and Bulbasaur, and they feel a power similar to one they felt only a few months ago. Zach: TRY DODGING THIS! Zach shoots a black ball of energy from his hand at Kabutops, and Bulbasaur lets loose a very dark green Energy Ball at Aerodactyl, both of them dealing massive damage. Kevin: Zach, calm down! Zach ignores him, and shoots more balls of energy, along with Bulbasaur. Haunter looks frightened, and retreats into his Poke Ball. Scientist: What... Could it be? The Power of Mew? Kevin: No, far from it! Zach experienced that months ago! The scientist gawks at Kevin, who had said it so casually, as if it happened to everyone. Scientist: Then... What is this? It seems much... Darker, than the Power of Mew had ever been described... Zach suddenly speaks, but his voice is icy cold, and almost sounds like another person's. Zach: WITH THE POWER OF MEWTWO, I ELIMINATE YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS! Zach launches two balls of energy, and they engulf Kabutops and Aerodactyl, turning them into skeletal remains. Kevin: Y-You just... How.... Zach turns to look at Kevin, and Kevin shivers as he sees his eyes are bright red. Scientist: M-Mewtwo? But... That was supposed to be a myth. Zach: DISBELIEVER! Zach launches a ball of energy at the Scientist, who dodges out of the way, scurrying for cover. Kevin: ZACH, CALM DOWN! Zach turns to face him once again, and Bulbasaur runs up to Kevin, the red aura fading. Bulbasaur: B-Bulba! Bulbaaa! Kevin: What's going on!? Zach suddenly turns back to the remains, and his hands are engulfed in darkness as he resurrects them, and their colors are far darker than usual. Zach: Attack them! The fossil Pokemon launch into action, and Bulbasaur scrambles towards Zach, unleashing his vines and knocking all of Zach's Poke Balls away. Zach: HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHRUB! He blasts Bulbasaur with a wave of energy that sends his Poke Balls flying with him. As Kevin and Bulbasaur scramble away, they grab the Poke Balls and throw them out. Kevin also unleashes his Pokemon, bringing out Pidgeotto, Drowzee, Magikarp, Rattata and Butterfree. Kevin: Come on guys! We've gotta fight back! Kabutops easily swipes away Pidgeotto, Scyther, and Haunter. Aerodactyl uses Wing Attack and mows down Drowzee, Rattata, Butterfree, and Mankey. Kabutops comes back around, and uses Water Pulse to take out Rhyhorn, while using Slash on Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. All the Pokemon they attacked are knocked out in one hit. Only Magikarp remains, who Zach doesn't even think to attack. Zach: As they all will... People are impure. They must be purged. Starting with people, the Pokemon tainted by the evil of humankind must also be eliminated. Go, finish them. Kevin: ZACH, NO! Kevin runs at Zach, and Zach hits him with a huge blow of dark energy. Kevin flies backwards, and lands on his back hard, knocking the breath out of him. Suddenly, behind him, a bright blue glow emerges. Zach: No... Impossible! Magikarp leap up, transforming into Gyarados. Gyarados: GYARAAAAAAA! It unleashes a powerful Twister attack, bringing Kabutops and Aerodactyl together as it blasts them with Dragon Rage. Zach: USELESS CREATURES! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING KNOCKED OUT! The two revived Pokemon attempt to hold onto consciousness, but Gyarados launches towards them with an Ice Fang, knocking them both out. Zach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Time suddenly freezes, the entire world going into dark shades of what it was. Zach screams, and a ball of pure psychic energy flies out of him, going into the Shadow Girl's palm. Shadow Girl: Well well, look who survived. Zach: You monster! You forced that upon me! Shadow Girl: Admit it, you liked the power. You liked the darkness. Far more than you enjoyed Mew's power. What'd that do? Save that little girlfriend of yours... Who broke your little heart. Save that friend of yours who was supporting your relatonship... He turned on you too, didn't believe you. And your other little friend, the one who's 'stuck by you' all these times? He just wants to get strong enough. Then he'll turn on you and ditch you too. And your Pokemon? Don't make me laugh. They hate you. They only work with you because they can't ditch you inside of those Poke Balls. Your whole life is full of failure, Willsone. Join me in the darkness. It will never leave you. Zach looks at her, pain in his eyes. She had hit each and every single one of his weak points. All but one, that is. Shadow Girl: Aw, is little boy thinking about how his father left him for an evil crime syndicate? Little boy is, isn't he? Zach's eyes suddenly glow blue, and she hisses, as a blue aura surrounds him, and an image of Mew floats behind him. Zach: I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU! Zach shoots a beam of light from his palm, burning her, and she screams, and quickly sends him back to his own dimension. Zach stands there for a second, stunned at what's in front of him. Then he collapses on the ground, every part of him aching. 2 Days Later Zach wakes up in a cot at the Pokemon Center, his memory fuzzy and his movements sluggish. As his eyes adjust, he sees Kevin on the left side of the cot. On the right side, Mark and Anne are standing there, holding hands, Anne snuggling up to Mark. Kevin: Oh, Zach, you're awake! I meant to tell you: Now that I have a Gyarados, I'm strong enough to leave you. See ya. Kevin leaves, and Mark and Anne turn to him. Anne: As you can see, Mark and I have become a very ''happy couple. Much happier than I was with you. Mark: Yeah, it's a good thing we ditched your sorry butt when we did. Otherwise, we would've been sad FOREVER. See ya jerk. They leave the room, smooching. Zach just stares, unsure of what's going on. He sits up, and sees a strange reflection. It looks like him, but the eyes are red and the hair is solid black. He has a thinner face, and is wearing black and red armor, similar to a knight's. As he stares, the reflection reaches out to him. Evil Zach: Come now... Join me. You know this is how you're meant to be. It's your destiny. As Zach reaches out on impulse, another reflection forms beside that one. A reflection more similar to Zach. He's got the same brown eyes, the same cocky smile, and the same dark brown hair. His face is the same, and he's wearing white and blue armor. Good Zach: Zach, you've got to fight it! No matter how inviting the darkness is, it just consumes your soul and rots you to the core. Join the light, we can vanquish the darkness! Zach struggles, then reaches out for the Good Zach. As he touches his hand, Evil Zach screams in agony and vanishes, and the entire place goes black. '''1 Day Later' Zach truly wakes up, and Kevin grins as he sees him sit up. Kevin: You're alive! Zach: I- Well, duh! I'm not gonna die because of something as stupid as that! Bulbasaur jumps onto his lap, and they both grin. Suddenly, an Omanyte jumps up too, screeching with joy. Kevin: This is your Omanyte! Revived from the Helix Fossil! Zach: Oh wow... He's so cool! Kevin: Hey... Who do you think busted those resurrection tubes? Zach's expression turns completely serious. Zach: I have no idea. It worries me, though. Whoever it was is dangerous. And we can't let our guard down from now on. Kevin nods, and the scene changes to a burnt forest. There, a girl hiding behind a tree is talking on a phone with a deep-voiced man. Girl: Yeah... It's okay, I've got this. ???: You better. I can't afford any losses from now on. I'm counting on you. The man hangs up, and the girl puts away her phone. As she comes out from the tree, the light falls on her face, revealing her face. Revealing her identity. Revealing her to be Anne. The End Category:Episodes